<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's, Knob by fallen_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420487">Valentine's, Knob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_archer/pseuds/fallen_archer'>fallen_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooding, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_archer/pseuds/fallen_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie wants to spend Valentine’s day with someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's, Knob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything in such a long time, but I wanted to do something for Valentine’s day. This idea came to me earlier today. It was hastily written. All errors are my own. <br/>I do not own anything related to Broadchurch or the films mentioned. </p>
<p>Love to you all ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Some cheeky date this is.” Ellie laughed as she approached the bench where Alec was sitting, staring out at the sea.</p>
<p>“Go away, Miller.” Alec didn’t even bother to look at her.</p>
<p>“I will bloody not go away. What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” Ellie stood in front of him, hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Alec grunted in response still not looking in Ellie’s direction.</p>
<p>“I went to your house you know. Daisy said she didn’t think you had plans. I organized a whole thing only to find you weren’t home.”</p>
<p>“Wha-"</p>
<p>Ellie cut him off. “I figured you could be out on a cheeky date, but then I thought ‘oh he’s probably just brooding somewhere’ and here you are. So predictable.”</p>
<p>He finally turned to look at Ellie. Her hair was blowing in the breeze. She had on her stupid orange monstrosity of a coat. She looked wonderful. “What are you on about woman?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be on a <em>cheeky</em> date?” He said mockingly. She gave him a stern look then rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Honestly?” he just looked at her. “It’s Valentine’s day you knob!”</p>
<p>“Ack, rubbish.” Alec said waving a hand.</p>
<p>“No none of that. Come on!” she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up off the bench.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Back to yours. I’ve got all the stuff out all ready.”</p>
<p>“Come on, what stuff?” He said annoyed, trying to keep up with her.</p>
<p>Ellie looked back at him. “I am sick of feeling sorry for myself on this day. I’m taking it back. I need a valentine Hardy!”</p>
<p>She stopped short of the hill and turned fully toward Alec. “You’re probably the only man I trust right now. So we’re going to eat sweets, watch a film, and have a nice Valentine’s day. No brooding, staring dejected at the sea, or being lonely.”</p>
<p>“Do I have any say in the matter?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” She said, smile beaming.</p>
<p>Alec gave a small chuckle and shook his head. There was no arguing with Ellie Miller when she was up to something. He followed her obediently up the hill to his house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside Alec’s house they hung up their coats and went into the sitting room. There Alec found an assortment of delectable treats scattered about the small table. Ellie had brought over wine, a cheese plate, Alec’s favorite brand of crisps, a stack of films, and a worrying amount of chocolate confections. She also had set up a large vase of a dozen long-stem roses.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?” Ellie said smiling, pride evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“Aw, Ellie Miller did you get me flowers?” Alec said mirthfully gesturing at the roses.</p>
<p>Ellie’s face fell slightly. “Well, not really. I kind of bought those for myself, but we can share.”</p>
<p>Alec laughed heartily. “It is customary to bring wine, chocolates, and flowers for your host you know.”</p>
<p>Ellie swatted his arm. “Knob.”</p>
<p>Alec opened the wine and poured two glasses while Ellie prepared them small plates of food. Ellie sat down on the sofa and held up two of the film cases. “Bad Boys or Fargo.”</p>
<p>“Are those meant to be Valentine’s films?” Alec asked with a furrowed brow.</p>
<p>“Of course they’re not. This is just what I had at the house. I didn’t peg you for a rom-com sort of guy.”</p>
<p>“Ack ‘m not. How about we watch Fargo then.” Alec took the DVD. It was a few minutes before he figured out how to get it working. All the while mumbling to himself about inputs and outputs, Ellie giggling from the sofa.</p>
<p>Alec settled in next to Ellie on the small sofa and started the film. They clinked their glasses together and said “Cheers” tucking in to their snacks. They sat in companionable silence for a bit just watching the film. Every now and then Ellie would recite a quote or exclaim “Oh watch this part!” Alec smiled to himself. He loved when Ellie was engrossed in things she loves. Especially caring for her boys or devouring a KitKat.</p>
<p>Something was nagging at him so he asked “Ellie?”</p>
<p>She was drawn away from the screen at the sound of her name on his lips. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“What’s all this about then?” he asked motioning toward the table laden with treats.</p>
<p>“I told you I’m taking Valentine’s day back. I didn’t want to sit home alone being disgusted by people in love again.”</p>
<p>“So you asked Daisy if I had a cheeky date? How come you didn’t just ask me?”</p>
<p>“Oh come on you know you would have never gone for this. You probably have ‘brooding by the sea’ written on your calendar for today.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t brooding.” He said accent thick. Ellie rolled her eyes. Alec continued “Why would you want to spend today with me anyway?”</p>
<p>“I told you. You’re the only man I trust right now. Hell, you’re one of only like three people I trust at all. Dating seems so tedious. I don’t have it in me. How do you explain my situation to someone? No one could possibly understand.” She looked down ringing her hands in her lap. “You were there for me. You were there <em>with</em> me through everything. And then Sandbrook, Trish's case. You get it. You get <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Alec’s breath caught in his throat. He tried unsuccessfully to respond, to form words. He shifted in his seat angling his body toward Ellie.</p>
<p>She continued “So when I needed a Valentine who else would I turn to, but my best friend, worst cop in Britain, and biggest knob I know, Alec Hardy.”</p>
<p>Alec choked on the breath he was holding and let out a loud, awkward laugh. Ellie narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Bloody typical. I share a bit of feelings with you and you laugh. Such a twat.” She said with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh Ellie you know I’m not good at this. The words…expressing” he said as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. “I’m honestly touched that you would want to spend any amount of time with me. Let alone plan all these shenanigans. Thank you, Ellie.”</p>
<p>He reached out and took her hand where it rested on her thigh. He gave it a little squeeze. Ellie smiled up at him. She didn’t pull her hand away so he decided to take a chance and lace his fingers with hers.</p>
<p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Alec. You are a good man.” Ellie said giving his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze as well.</p>
<p>“Shut up and watch the film.” He said a smile in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bottle of wine and two films later Alec and Ellie were snuggled up on the sofa. They held hands under the blanket that was covering their laps. Ellie had rested her head on Alec’s shoulder when she came back from having a wee over an hour ago and neither felt the need to say anything about it. They were both content for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>Eventually Ellie had to get home to the boys so they disentangled themselves. Alec helped Ellie gather up her things including half of the roses she brought. He walked her to the door.</p>
<p>“Well, Miller. I’d say this was the most tolerable Valentine’s day I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“Ooh high praise!” Ellie said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Alec rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “Ellie, would it be ok if I, uh... if I hugged you now?”</p>
<p>Ellie nodded yes and reached out her arms to Alec. He encircled her in a hug, giving a contented sigh. He pressed his cheek to the top of her curls and closed his eyes relishing the moment.</p>
<p>Ellie pulled back slightly, smiling. She placed her hands on Alec’s cheeks and pulled him in for a firm kiss.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s day, knob.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>